This invention relates in general to firearms and deals more particularly with improved rimless cartridge extractor mechanism.
The extractor mechanism for removing a rimless cartridge from the cartridge chamber of a firearm usually includes an extractor element for engaging the cartridge within an annular extraction groove formed in the cartridge case and spaced from the end of the case. In a relatively large firearm it is usually possible to provide an extractor mechanism having an extractor element capable of sufficient movement to fully withdraw an associated cartridge from the cartridge chamber of the firearm. However, in a small handgun it is often not possible to provide the degree of extractor element movement required to effect full cartridge extraction. In such a firearm it may be necessary to provide a means for disengaging the extractor element from a partially extracted cartridge to enable the partially withdrawn cartridge to be dumped or manually removed from the cartridge chamber. The present invention is concerned with this problem.